The Mastermind
by CreativePanda22
Summary: When two dismembered bodies are found in an alley, Nick and Judy are put on the case. However, when an envelope turns up on the crime scene, the letter inside is for Judy. A series of strange and heart-wrenching events will send the pair on a hunt all over Zootopia for the murderer that goes by the name of The Mastermind. Will they play his game? Or will The Mastermind run free? T
1. Preface

Mastermind - A Zootopia Fanfic

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. ONLY THE PLOT LINE. ALL RIGHTS TO ZOOTOPIA BELONG TO DISNEY.

Preface:

*beep* *beep* *beep* *be-click*

"Time to make the world a better place," a familiar gray bunny mumbled, tossing aside her blanket and hopping out of bed. The sun was shining brightly through her thin curtains, straining her eyes. She reached for her uniform which was neatly folded on her dresser before getting into it in a timely fashion. Taking two steps across her cramped apartment, she got carrots out of the fridge and threw them in the microwave, setting the time for 2 minutes. However, before the microwave could finish heating her carrots for one, a phone rang from the counter.

"Chief? I wonder what he wants," she asked herself, swiping her paw across the screen to mute the ringing phone. "Hel…"

"Judy! We need you down here immediately. I will give you the case file when you arrive. Nick is already on his way," followed by a beep signaling the call was over. With no time to waste, Judy pocketed her phone and her keys, running out the door, slamming it behind her just as the microwave signaled her breakfast had finished cooking.

With a squeak of her breaks, Judy pulled into the station, parking the car, and running into the building, through the doors and right to the cheetah at the reception desk.

"Morning Clawhauser! I need…"

"Room 113 Hopps, good luck!" he mumbled through a mouthful of donut. Judy nodded, catching her breath and sprinted once again.

Her mind was running wild on what could possibly need her this urgent. Ever since the Night Howler case, Judy and Nick were official partners. Whenever major crimes were committed, team Hopps and Wilde was on it. They enjoyed working with one another. What wouldn't be better than doing what you love with your best friend?

But before she could think any further, she was pushing open the door with a shiny, metal plaque that read, 113, finding herself staring at Nick and Bogo.

"Here is the case file," Bogos deep voice spoke so suddenly, she had to take time to get her thoughts together. He pushed the case file towards Nick and Judy before explaining the case. The case file seemed thin, but not as thin as the Night Howler case file had originally been. "Two mammals were found by a young ferret the other day while he was on his way to work. He noticed that there was an alley that would get him there faster. While taking it, he noticed the first victims head in the middle of the alley before discovering the other two disassembled body's in an open dumpster. He immediately called the ZPD and we verified the two victims to be a female, 23-year-old polar bear named June and a male, 25-year-old cheetah named Austin."

Looking over the case file, Judy noticed something strange on the ground behind the cheetah's torso. "Sir, were any notes or envelopes brought in as evidence?" Judy inquired, still squinting at one of the images in the case file.

"Yes, that would be found at the back of the case file. We ran it through examination and we couldn't find a trace of DNA that would have been used to seal the envelope. Our forensics team decided that they wanted you on the case since you are our best pair when it comes to cases like this one. With that said, they left the envelope sealed for you to open and examine. If you need any help from anyone or backup, just call. We will have people on standby all day today."

"Thank you, sir," Judy said before shooting a glance at Nick. In one stare, the two shared common feelings of excitement and anxiousness. With that, they stood up and hastily made their way to the doorway.

"Oh, and guys?" Bogo said, stopping the pair, "Be safe. We have no idea who we are dealing with."

They both gave an assuring nod before closing the door behind them with a bang.

(A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back. The end of the school year had me so busy that I didn't get to write. But I am back, enough about me. I hope that you guys enjoyed this little preface. A couple things that are unique to this fanfic compared to others. From now on, the story will be in first person and switch between different characters POV's. I love this movie and I hope that I nail the characters. Also, you will find that some chapters are really long, and some are really short, I apologize. I try to update as much as possible, but it is summer rn so we will have to see. I apologize to you JudyxNick people, this one does not have any love, just a really tight loving friendship. Sorry for the long note. Love you guys. Don't forget to leave reviews. Hope you enjoy The Mastermind.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Judy's POV:

After leaving Bogo's office, Nick and I headed to our car. Since we were constantly on cases together, the ZPD gave us our own car. Nick hopped in the driver's seat as usual so that I could go over the case while he was driving. But when we got in, he didn't even start the car.

"Why don't we look over it together this time, just to change it up," he said with a smile. I knew it was because he genuinely did want to help, but he also looked as though he was still waking up, so he probably didn't want to drive.

Working with Nick the last 2 years had been a blast. We are getting to know each other better every day. Since all of my family lives in Bunnyburrow and Nick with no family left, we are the closest thing we both have to family. Of course, we have our fellow officers at the station, but Nick and I were always together, and I liked it that way. I felt safer with no one else.

"Sure," I said, taking the top half of the case and handing him the bottom.

I started to read the first page aloud. "Suspects: None, Witnesses: None, Motive: Unknown, Weapon: Knife, possibly a saw, Evidence: The body's, letter. Well, that's a way to start a case," I said with sarcasm pouring from my mouth, "You got the letter?" I inquired, wondering what kind of evidence this letter could possibly hold.

"Yeah, give me a second," he said, peeling it open with utmost care. Inside was a letter written neatly on a piece of lined paper. Nick's eyes started moving from left to right, left to right, as he read the letter in his head. Kind of annoyed that he wasn't reading out loud, I tried to glance over his shoulder. But before I could even get a good look, Nick spoke.

"Carrots, this isn't just any case. They…" His voice was shaking as was his paws. He continued to read the letter and it seemed the farther down the paper, the worse his mood seemed to get. I was anxiously waiting to see what he was talking about, but I knew better than to interrupt him when he was like this. Finally, he looked at me with a look I had never really seen come from him. Fear. His hand passed me the note and I took it immediately and began to read it.

 _Dear Judy,_

 _I know that the ZPD will have given this case to you and Nick. I wanted to give you some hints to who I am. We have already_ _ **M**_ _et. And by that, I me_ _ **A**_ _n you actually passed me in your patrol car the day killed those two mammal_ _ **S**_ _. Who were they? Not important. What is important is y_ _ **O**_ _u. I have always wanted to meet you face to face. So why don't I give you a hint to where I might be, make it a game why don't we. When we meet, what will happen is a surprise. If you want to play my game, I would be located at a place where you lost one you loved, years ago. How sad. I was there, whe_ _ **N**_ _they took him from you, watching from the shadows. I wanted to help, but, young eight years old me had a broken leg. Pity. You know where I am talking about, so be there asap. I don't disappoint. So, will you play? Or let me loose?_

 _Love,_

 _The Mastermind_


	3. Chapter 3: Mason

Nick's POV:

"Carrots?" I asked, motioning for her to move. I had seen her tense before, but this seemed to be out of anger, and disgust. Suddenly, a tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another. I reached over and took the letter from her before embracing her in a hug. Her body was trembling and her face was red. But before I could say anything further, she sat up and wiped her tears, trying to be professional, even though this situation was far from it.

I decided that it would be best to let her speak. "Nick, he…" she paused to take a deep breath, before continuing. "When I was eight, my brother Mason was kidnapped while me and my family were at the county fair. My whole family came to watch me perform. I remember I was a cop that year. Our performance was on the city of Zootopia. Thinking back on it now, it was the first time I truly wanted to be a cop. When we got up to leave, we realized that Mason was nowhere to be found. We filed a missing person's report, but after years of dead ends, the ZPD dropped the case. This infuriated me, and gave me even more passion to become a police officer myself. I… he was only three when he was taken from us. I was… closer with him than many of my other siblings. Nick, this person has been watching me since we were both eight, which means we are the same age. But why does he suddenly want to meet me? It doesn't make any sense. He literally murdered two innocent mammals just to get me this letter. This Mastermind character is… I…" She stopped. Shaking her head, she covered her eyes. Her ears drooped down and landed gently on her shoulders.

I knew how it felt to lose a loved one. My Mom lost the fight to cancer a month after I graduated the academy and became a police officer. Her last words to me were, "Stay strong, my Nick. Never loose sight of why you became a police officer. I love you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Mason?" I asked, placing my paw on her shoulder.

She turned to me, "Cause I still believe that it is my fault." She looked down again at the case file, rummaging through it as though a bomb was hidden in it. Judy was doing what Judy always does, works away her pain.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as I ripped the case file out of her hands. I gave her a sympathetic look before hiding it behind me.

"You don't get it back until you let me speak," I said, using my Nick charm as always. She gave a nod of agreement as she wiped her tears and I continued. "First of all, it wasn't your fault. Second of all, this guy obviously wanted me to read this too. Never did he say, come alone. He wanted us to come together. So you are not alone on this, okay? And third, right now? You are giving him what he wants. He wants you to crack. He purposely didn't explain in the letter so you would have to. He is in your head Judy. Take a deep breathe. Now, can you tell me where we are going? Because no one messes with my Carrots mind except me." I finished with a joke to make her smile. I knew that this had to be hard for her, and I knew that she loves it when I make her smile. And she did.

"Thanks Nick, I feel better. And as to where we are going, I already told you, the County Fair, which happens to be in town."


	4. Chapter 4: Partners

Nick's POV:

Since the county fair was held in Bunnyburrow every year, it was a long, and bumpy, ride there. Unlike our usual car rides filled with teasing and jokes, this one was silent. There was no way to take her mind off of the situation, no matter how hard I tried. It has been a long time since Judy really thought about what happened to Mason. I remember talking about my mother's death with Judy for the first time after it happened and it was hard. It was actually the first time that she had ever seen my cry.

Finally, after nearly a half hour of silence, she spoke up. "Nick?"

"Yes, Carrots?"

She turned to face me before continuing. "I've been thinking. This Mastermind could be really dangerous. He obviously has something serious to me if he wants to kill two animals to get to me. As to what he has in mind, that's still a mystery. But what's not a mystery is how dangerous this whole situation is. And I am not sure I am comfortable with you being my partner right now Nick…" Her voice trailed off as her head turned back to the window. Shocked at her words, it took me a minute to think of what to respond.

"Not your partner? Judy, what are you trying to say?" After speaking, I knew that probably wasn't the best way to put it, but there was no going back now.

"Nick, what if this guy has intentions of killing me, Nick? What if you get in the way? I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you because of this situation. I…"

Before she could say another word, I slammed on the brakes. The squeal from the car gave an ear deafening sound as we came to a stop.

"What? What is it?" Judy asked, suddenly alert.

"Look at me," I said, in a half demanding, half sweet tone, "I know exactly what I signed up for when I signed that paper to be your partner, Judy. This? This is it. My job is to not only protect the people of Zootopia but to protect you. I'm your partner. And Carrots? You're stuck with me."

She gave a grin, but it was still filled with a bit of fear. I had never seen her act this way before. Usually, she was the bravest officer on the police force.

"Fine, I'm stuck with you, now can we keep going. I want to find this guy just as bad as you do." Her tone had lightened a bit with sarcasm, but it was still not Judy.

I started the car again and we continued along the road to the county fair.

"Sly Fox," I heard her mumble to herself.

"Dumb Bunny," I replied with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: The County Fair

Judy's POV:

"We're here!" Nick said, stretching his arms and legs. It definitely would have been much faster to take the train, but our car had everything we might need in it.

The buzz of the fair filled the air. My ears twitched as I picked up on many different sounds; children were laughing, the food was cooking, rides were running, and the music was playing.

"It's exactly like it was when I was here last time. When I was eight," I said, getting out of the car. I looked around, taking in the view of the fair. Memories of being here with my family were flashing before me. But more than anything, the images of police flooding the scene looking for my little brother kept popping up. I shook my head, thinking that it would somehow help me get the memory away from my mind.

"Are you ready?" I realized that Nick had already gotten out of the car and was standing next to me. Shaking the uneasy feeling that was settling in my stomach, I nodded.

As we were walking towards the fair, Nick spoke. "So, do you have any idea where this guy may be, I mean this fair is huge."

The look on his face was that of awe. I then realized something. "You've never been to a fair before have you?" I turned to face him, anticipating his answer.

"Nope, the first time. Although, this isn't exactly the reason I was hoping to come here for."

"Yeah. After the incident, my family never went back to the fair. Everyone thought that we were crazy since everyone in Bunnyburrow goes to the fair but we learned to live with it I guess. I was never really planning on coming back." We walked for a minute. When I realized that Nick was still unsure of where we were going, I explained. "We are heading to the mini theater. It is located in a tent a little bit farther down, see?" I asked, pointing to a big tent located past the Tilt-a-Whirl. He nodded his head and we continued walking.

When we entered the theater, the lights were off and there were young children on stage, just as I had all of those years ago. It's crazy to think that I would be back here. When I turned to Nick to say something, he was scanning the crowd and smelling the air, the first thing that he did when we first arrived at a crime scene.

"Nick, two police officers just standing at the door isn't really peaceful looking, is it? Why don't we have a seat, look from there." Nick agreed. The last thing that we wanted to do was draw attention to ourselves.

We took a seat on one of the wooden benches located off to the left of the stage, making sure not to make any noise in doing so. Watching the little kids on stage seemed to take my mind off of things. Maybe it did a little too much because when I turned to look at Nick, he was gone.

 _Great,_ I thought to myself, _now I lost Nick._ I scanned the audience to see where he had gotten off to but there was no sign of him anywhere. The first rule of being on a mission like this is to always be alert. Agh, dumb bunny.

I was about to get out of my seat when a gunshot rang in the air and a hole was punctured in the tent, inches from where I was sitting. My heart started racing as did everyone else's in the theater.

"OFFICER HOPPS, ZPD. I NEED EVERYONE TO GET OUT NOW," I yelled, now standing on my seat. There were screaming mothers and children flooding out of the tent, shoving and pushing one another to get to safety. After every last person was out of the tent, I ran towards the stage, knowing that there was a back exit behind it. Whoever shot the bullet would have to exit that way. I ran to the stage and noticed a figure standing off to the side of the stage. I drew my gun and aimed.

"Put your hands where… Nick?" I asked, lowering my gun when I saw his face.

When Nick came out of the shadow of the stage curtain, he was holding something white in his hand. "Carrots, he left us another letter."


	6. Chapter 6: The Scoop

Nick's POV:

 _When Nick came out of the shadow of the stage curtain, he was holding something white in his hand. "Carrots, he left us another letter."_

"I should read it this time," she said, extending her paw to reach for the envelope.

After a moment of brief hesitation, I complied, handing her the letter. I was worried about her reading it first, but it wasn't addressed to me. And I know that she will be able to handle it this time.

I watched her as she read the paper in her head. The first sign that something was wrong was when her perked and alert ears dropped to her shoulders, followed by her covering her mouth with her paw. I wanted to take it from her. I wanted her to stop reading whatever it was that was on that paper, but I knew that she needed to see it. She needed to read it.

Suddenly, the paper dropped to the floor, floating down like it was lighter than air, softly landing on the wooden stage. When I drew my attention back to Judy she hadn't moved. She was in the same spot as she was when she was reading.

Wanting so badly to know what it said, I scooped up the letter and read for myself.

 _Dear Judy,_

 _I better make this quick, as you will probably find this letter in a matter of minutes. I was the one who shot the gun shot. And as you were corralling people out of the tent and your fox friend was snooping around out back, I was kidnapping a young rabbit. Her name? Not important. But what you do to save her? Is. Painful, isn't it. To know that you were the distraction for another kidnapping of a young bunny. If you want proof that I actually have someone, run this trace of blood through a processing machine and find that I have a young bunny with me. She is a cute one at that too. I wonder how many years it will take the ZPD to find her. Maybe years? Maybe they'll give up? Who knows. As for now, I hope you got the scoop you were looking for. I know it's your favorite one. You went down that road already, do you want to again Judy?_

 _Love,_

 _The Mastermind_

I too dropped the paper, but not out of shock. Before I could even think, my arms were around Judy, embracing her in a long hug.

"It's gonna be ok, I promise," I said, pulling out of the hug, "We will find this guy no matter what we have to do. And we won't give up. Do you understand? That young bunny will be safe at home when we are through. Do you hear me?"

She nodded and shook her head, bringing her ears back up to their normal height. "Can I see the letter again please?" she asked, pointing to the paper that was once again lying on the floor. I nodded my head, bending down to pick it up.

When she had it, her eyes scanned the paper, left to right, left to right, over and over. She must have stared at that paper for an hour before her face lit up.

"I know where we have to go! He said I hope you got the _scoop_ you were looking for. _I know it's your favorite one. You already went down that road…_ We have to go to my favorite ice-cream shop when I was a kid! It's called The Scoop. We passed it on our way here. Wait…" she said, placing her hand on her chin, thinking hard.

"What is it?" I asked, "Shouldn't we be going?"

She paused before looking up at me. "I remember why I haven't been there in forever. It closed when I was a teenager and has been abandoned ever since."

I snickered to myself, "Well, isn't that great."


	7. Chapter 7: Abandoned

(A/N: I know that so far all of the chapters have been super short, but here is where they will start to get a little longer. Starting a fanfiction is always hard cause you never want to put too much info, especially in a mystery one, but these next few will hopefully balance it out. Sorry for the interruption. Thanks for keeping up. Enjoy!)

Judy's POV:

How could I have been so stupid? I should have known something like this was going to happen. Now another child has to go through what I went through as a kid. Except, there is one thing different this time. I, Judy Hopps, refuse to give up on this case.

On the way back to the car, I saw many families had left. The ones that remained were the ones cleaning up their booths. But they were still moving hastily, looking to their left and to their right every few seconds as though someone was going to sneak up on them.

I was so focused on the people around me, frantically packing their things, that I didn't notice a young woman coming up behind me.

"Officer?" she asked, her voice crackly, as though she had been crying. When I turned around to answer, I saw something that made my heart break. A young woman bunny, probably a little older than me, was shaking and had tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, ma'am?" Nick answered, seeing that I hadn't one.

"My daughter Angeline is missing. She is yay tall and has gray fur. She disappeared in the mayhem at the theater. I… I can't find her…" The woman burst out into tears once more.

I didn't know what to say, but I did know what to do. I reached out my hands, offering the woman a hug, which she gladly took. As I stood there holding her, I realized that either Nick or myself would have to explain the situation to her. Luckily for me, Nick decided that he would.

"Ma'am. I am so sorry to tell you this," he said, as she released from our hug, "but we have reason to believe that Angeline was kidnapped. But I assure you, me and my partner Judy will do everything in our power to get your daughter back, and you will, I promise." I noticed that the woman looked a Nick with a slight hesitation, before embracing him in a hug also.

After letting go of Nick and wiping her tears the woman asked, "Why is the ZPD all the way out here in Bunnyburrow?"

I looked at Nick, wondering if we should really explain, but I decided that if it was my daughter, I would want to know everything that was going on. "Well," I began, "we are on the case to find the murderer of two mammals two days ago. The clues led us here. We have reason to believe that the same person is the one who kidnapped your daughter."

"Will she be ok?" the woman asked, eyes searching mine for a trace of hope.

"I assure you, you have two of the best officers on the case," I said, looking at Nick who gave a reassuring smile.

"Ma'am, may I have your name please."

"Yes, it's Mary, Mary Carth. I live with my husband Benjamin Carth. We have 17 other children, I am assuming you don't need all of their names," she said jokingly, sniffling a bit more.

"Yes that will do, I know how that feels," I responded. Being able to connect to this woman made me feel better and worse about the case at the same time. Of course with case's like this you never know the outcome and I certainly don't want to disappoint this woman, not now. All I have to do is imagine myself as one of those 17 kids who just lost their sister, then I will surely find Angeline.

Nick's POV:

After saying our farewells to Mary and getting her phone number for further reference, Judy and I headed back to the car. After closing the door behind her, Judy buckled her seatbelt before giving a long hard sigh. "We can't fail, we just can't. We have to do this for Mary, June and Austin, and… and me. I don't think that I can live with myself if we fail this mission, Nick. Any other mission is just as important, but this one, how personal it is... I, I have to find her." She was looking at me with her lavender eyes, nose twitching.

I reached over and grabbed her hand, "We will, together. We're partners, remember? You're stuck with me," I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

After putting my hands back on the wheel and starting the car, I asked where we were going.

"Go back the way we came. It will be off to your… left. It has a greenish color to it with a purple door. Part of the reason that my siblings and I liked it in there was that it was always very colorful. And just a fair warning. Places like these tend to be bigger out here because when bunnies bring their families, we fill the place."

I laughed, "Note taken, guess we should get going, huh Carrots?"

"Nick?" she asked, stopping me from starting the car.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what made her bring out that tone. It was one she rarely used, it was a mix of shock and confusion.

"I just remembered why my siblings and I have never gone back there. It closed down when I was a teenager, meaning it's been abandoned for years."

"Well, isn't that peachy." And with that, we took off down the dirt road, headed to The Scoop.

? POV:

*muffled screams*

"Oh hush!" I yelled, silencing the young bunny, "You will be home soon enough, as long as Judy does as I want." I paced across the room to the window, which had a huge crack down the middle, gazing out at the massive farmland in front of me. "And trust me, darling, she will."

Just then, a familiar police vehicle pulled into the parking lot, and who but Judy Hopps jumps out of the passenger seat. I turned back around to the girl. "Make any noise, and it will be your last."

The fear in her eyes fed my adrenaline. Between seeing my enemy walk right into my plan and my hostage right in front of me, I felt proud. And I knew my dad would be too. "I wish you were here to see this Dad, cause in a minute, I will avenge you, just you watch," I mumbled, peering back out the window. They were now entering the building.

"Here we go."

Nick's POV:

"Are you sure that this was ever an ice-cream shop? Cause it looks like, an asylum," I said, looking around at the walls covered in spiderwebs and stains, broken windows and old pictures. The colors, while charming in their day, were now faded, making the place even eerier. Most of the tables and chairs were broken and in pieces across the floor, most likely from vandals. As Judy had said before, the place was large. From the looks of things, there were different rooms, some with doors and some with only hinges. The whole place just didn't feel right.

"I'm sure, Nick," she replied, just looking at her I could tell she was thinking about old memories, by the way, her eyes moved around the walls and tables. We were still standing inches from the door, neither of us wanting to go inside.

I took a step forward, taking another look at my surroundings.

"Here we go."


	8. Chapter 8: A Fox, Part 1

Judy's POV:

Drawing my gun, I took a few steps forward, watching my step. The ground was covered in nails and broken glass along with broken appliances and tables. It was like a maze. I remembered little flashbacks of this place while it was still open. I still remember that my favorite thing to get was the Carrot Cake Sundae. Sometimes, because there was so many of us, my mom made us share with someone. I remember always sharing a large with Mason because it was his favorite too…

I shook my head, clearing my mind of the past so I could focus on the here and now. That was when I heard it. My heart started to race as Nick and I froze. There is was again. This time, Nick drew a weapon and looked at me. I nodded and we headed towards the stairway, leading us to whoever had made those footsteps.

Wanting so badly to see who it was, I tried to take the lead but was stopped by Nick's hand. He gently pushed me back and stepped in front, telling me silently that he wanted to lead. Not wanting to argue at this point, I let him, praying that whoever was upstairs was someone we could handle.

The stairs were old, creaking with every step we took. Surely whoever was up there had heard us by now.

The second floor had one large room for big family reunions. Since it would always get loud, there was a door at the top of the stairs. There was still a sign on it which read, please close the door, however, something was wrong. The door was wide open.

Nick looked at me one last time before rushing into the room gun drawn. Right behind him, I followed suit, looking to my left and my right. Off to the right-hand side of the room, I saw her. Angeline, tied to an old chair with some sort of contraption around her neck. I started to walk towards her, but the closer I got, the more vigilantly she shook her head, telling me to stop. But did I listen? No, I did not.

However, before I could take action, a figure popped out from behind her. Wearing all black, he held something in his hand, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Welcome, Judy. You are as beautiful as ever today. As you can see, I am unarmed," the male voice said, raising his paws, "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man would you?" His tone sent chills down my spine yet my arms resisted, continuing to hold the gun up, aiming straight for his heart.

Before I could say anything, he spoke again. "You have two options, Judy. I am sure the city is getting weary about the fact that I am still on the loose. I am sure you are as well as you still have no idea who I am. So being able to lock me away would make you a hero Judy, so here, take me in," he said, holding out his hands as if ready for me to cuff them.

"What's the catch?" Nick said, still snarling at the man in black.

"That, my friend, would have to do with young Angeline here. You see this remote in my hand? It controls the contraption on her neck. If you want to save her, you will let me leave in peace and you will not follow me. But if you want to take me in, I will gladly go with you, but before those cuffs can reach my hands, Angeline will be gone." He laughed, in such a sinister way that it honestly scared me. "I will stand over here," he said, making his way to the doorway. If you wish to take me into custody, walk this way, however, if you wish to save Angeline, you walk towards her. Remember, you must let me leave in peace, without following me."

How do we know that you won't just leave and then kill her anyways?" Nick asked furiously, his gun still pointed to his heart as was mine.

"Oh, Nick. You don't know me yet, but I promise you that I am a man of my word. You will soon learn that. As will your little Carrots." The figure smiled. While I couldn't really see it, I knew he had.

Nick took a step forward, placing his finger on the trigger. "Nick, don't!" I yelled, getting his attention, "We need to save Angeline."

He huffed, putting his gun at his side. Looking at the man he said, "Let me make something clear to you. We will find you. You will go to jail. And I will make sure that you personally pay for everything you have done to my partner, do you understand?" Infuriated he turned to me and together we walked over to Angeline.

"Fine," he said, making us turn our heads back to him, "I understand. But, before you catch me, Nicholas Wilde, I will make you hurt. Not only physically but mentally, just you wait." With that, he turned and ran down the stairs.

I quickly removed the mouth guard that was on Angeline. "It's ok," I said, soothing her sobs, "I'm here now, it's ok." While I worked on removing the contraption from her neck, Nick untied her from the chair. When the device was lifted off her head, she jumped into my arms crying. I followed suit.

Picking her up, I carried her out to our squad car, but Nick stayed in the building. He said that he wanted to investigate further. Placing her in the back seat and sitting next to her, I started to ask her questions about who it was that had attacked her. She said that he told her that his name was Mastermind. That he drove a black car. That he told her that she would only get hurt if I hadn't followed his instructions. And that she had seen his face.

"May I ask you what species he was?" I asked.

Her eyes turned back to me, still filled with tears. "A fox."

(A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for keeping up with the story. I hope you like that little twist. Just a reminder that I would love to hear from you all so please leave reviews. Fair warning. I am going on vacation the next two weeks. I am going to try to do the best I can to keep up with the story, but please be patient. Thanks again for the support. Bye!)


	9. Chapter 9: A Fox, Part 2

Nick's POV:

I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said before he left.

" _But, before you catch me, Nicholas Wilde, I will make you hurt. Not only physically but mentally, just you wait."_

His voice was ringing in my head, but I shook it out. I have to focus on this case. For my own sanity and Judy's. At least Angeline is safe.

I continued to walk around the building. Despite its eerie look, I had seen worse. During one case, Judy and I had to search an abandoned factory for a drug dealer. Man, was that so much worse than this. Not the situation, the building. I still remember how off the whole thing felt, similar to this one, just worse.

Focus, Wilde!

" _But, before you catch me, Nicholas Wilde, I will make you hurt. Not only physically but mentally, just you wait."_

Agh!

It started to get dark and I still hadn't eaten anything all day, so I decided that it would be best for us to head back to headquarters, my stomach did too.

As I headed for the doorway, something white caught the corner of my eye. When I turned my head to see what it was, there was another envelope and the remote control with a note that said, "See, I keep my word, Nick." I picked them up off the counter, and not wanting to open the envelope at the moment, and walked to the car.

When I opened the door, I noticed that Judy wasn't in the passenger seat, but when I looked in the mirror, I saw that she and Angeline were buckled in and asleep, Angeline resting her head on Judy's shoulder. Thinking that they had probably been waiting for me for a little while, I started the car and headed back to Zootopia, trying to make the ride as smooth as possible on the bumpy, windy roads of Bunnyburrow.

When the familiar sign came into view, I hesitated at saying anything, really not wanting to wake the two sleeping bunnies. Both of them still had tear stains on their cheeks and looked exhausted, but I figured that Angeline was ready to go home.

"Judy, Angeline," I said, wiggling their shoulders from my seat, "We are here."

Slowly, their eyes opened and Angeline yawned. Then she jumped.

She took one look at me and just jumped like someone had scared her. I looked out the front windshield to find no one there, and when I looked back, I realized that she was looking at me.

"You ready to go see your family, Angeline?" Judy said, stealing her gaze. Angeline seemed to calm down a little when Judy spoke, but I hadn't meant to frighten her. I mean, I remember how it was when Judy and I first met all those years ago but she wasn't really as scared of me as suspicious.

Shaking her head yes, Judy and her jumped out of the car and headed into the police station holding hands. My gaze switched to the unopened envelope sitting in the passagers seat of the car. Grabbing it in my right paw, I grabbed my keys with the other and followed the two into the building. All of a sudden, Angeline sprinted forward, into the building. I thought something was wrong at first until I noticed Mary Carth embracing her, tears rolling down her cheek.

Approaching Judy, I asked her if she had called confirming they found her before she took her little nap.

"Yes, knowing you would most likely forget." she said with a smile.

"I didn't forget, I was going to call when we got here, so we would have a little time to ask her some questions."

She smiled again, "Already did," she sad, waving her notebook in front of me.

"You never cease to amaze me Carrots."

After all of our files were turned in, Judy and I were ordered to take time to eat and sleep before going out again. Since it was so late, it was only us in the cafeteria.

"I still can't believe this case, Carrots. It builds every time we find a letter," I said, pausing to reach into my pocket, "which I found another one, by the way." Immediately, her hand flew up to take it from me, but I yanked my hand away, putting it back in my pocket.

"Nick, let me see it!" she exclaimed, reaching for the envelope.

"No, I know how you will get and besides, you need sleep. And to eat that sandwich."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, you win this time."

We sat in silence for a little while, just eating our food. I could tell her brain was still racing to everything that was happening. I would do anything to just make this whole situation resolve. For me and for her.

"Judy?"

"Yeah?" she answered through a mouthful of food.

"When, when Angeline woke up, she looked scared…"

"Well, she was probably remembering what just happened, it probably hit her like a brick, I know it would for me."

I shook my head, "No, Carrots, that… that wasn't it. She was scared of me. The look I used to get from mothers and their children on the street. Like I was a criminal. It just, it's bothering me. I could see the fear in her eyes."

She was quiet for a minute, not eating or talking, just sitting their. "There's something I need to tell you Nick," she said, looking me in the eye.

"Yes…?"

"When I was asking Angeline questions about the case, she told me that she had seen his face. Nick, the Mastermind is a fox."

(A/N: I'm back for now. Hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for the continued support. Please don't forget to review. I love hearing from you guys! For now, Bye! )


	10. Chapter 10: Two Letters

Nick's POV:

" _When I was asking Angeline questions about the case, she told me that she had seen his face. Nick, the Mastermind is a fox."_

My heart sank. My mind started to race, connecting the dots. It would explain why I felt a connection with the man, the way he talked to me sent chills down my spine, and why Angeline had given me that look. Not only was this personal for Judy, but this just got personal for me too.

Foxes are strange creatures. While we all work separately and don't usually talk much, every fox respects the others. For a fox to talk to another fox the way that the Mastermind had talked to me would be considered wrong in the eyes of a fox. That is why it bothered me so much.

I started to wonder if this person was really after Judy, or if they were really after me.

"Nick?" Judy's words penetrated my train of thought. Her face looks worried.

Reading my expression, she pulled me into a hug. "Nick, I want to find this guy as bad as you do. We can't let him continue to get to us like this. I don't know what is in that letter, but whatever it is, we will be there for each other, ok?"

Hugging her back, I nodded my head. I knew that if we wanted to have any chance at catching this guy, we would have to focus harder than we have for any case before.

Judy's POV:

After finishing our meals last night, Nick and I took a while to rest and relax, before getting into our uniforms.

"Morning, Carrots. You ready to make the world a better place?"

I smiled, looking alive and ready for today. "The world will be a better place today because we will catch him today. We have to." I remembered what I had said last night to Nick. That we shouldn't let him get to us. But that letter in Nick's pocket seemed to be taunting me already and it wasn't even opened yet.

After checking in with Bogo, we headed out to the squad car. Hopping in the passenger seat, as usual, I buckled in. Nick did the same. When he reached into his pocket, I was expecting him to pull out keys, but out popped the white envelope. He stared at it for a minute before flipping it over and carefully ripping it open with his claw.

This time, however, there were two letters. One was made out to me and one was for Nick. He looked at the letters, and then at me, and then back to the letters. He pulled out the one that said my name and handed it to me.

 _Dear Judy,_

 _Good decision. I never wanted you to take me in. Neither did I want to hurt that girl. I just wanted to get to know you a little better, know whether you would pick compassion over justice or justice over compassion. We are very alike you know. We should be friends or more. You know, you are "friends" with Nick and he's a fox. I'm surprised you even can stand him after the way you were raised. I would love to meet you again. Maybe we can share a Carrot Cake Sundae. I know you and Mason loved those. Last time we met, I was rather nice, but this time, I can't make any promises. I have always wanted to see what rabbit blood looked like. Anyways, you will probably be on your way soon, so I must be on the mind. I hope that you cherish your time with Nick now. Cause you never know what tomorrow holds. I can't wait…_

 _Love, Mastermind_

Nick's POV:

I didn't know why there were two letters but I figured that he knew that I would find out that he was a fox. Or maybe he wanted to try to get inside my head as well. I don't know. But no matter what it reads, I have to make sure that I stay strong. Deep breathe, Wilde.

 _Dear Nick,_

 _I see how close you and Judy are to each other. It would be a shame if one of you would end up covered in blood after our next meetup. But, I wonder who? Fox to fox, you can understand that thirst for revenge? Well, I will get my revenge, and there is no way you can stop me. Judy is not safe. You are not safe. Zootopia is not safe. And yet you still manage to let me slip out of your grasp. How foolish can you be to let me on the run? You are such a let down to the ZPD. Meet me where your little kid heart was broken. Old memories still linger, I know you know what I am talking about. I remember my days in that uniform. A shame they didn't accept you for who you were. I can't say that I felt the same. You can join me, you know. Leave the force, help me. I promise you one thing. If you join me, I will leave your Carrots alone. But if you don't, you will both continue to suffer, her worse than you. Think about it. Anyways, can't wait to meet you. It will be a blast._

 _Mastermind._

Judy's POV:

Don't let him get to you. Don't let him get to you. Don't let him get to you.

I don't know how many times that I repeated it in my head but I couldn't do it.

" _Maybe we can share a Carrot Cake Sundae… I have always wanted to see what rabbit blood looked like."_

My hands were shaking and my heart was racing. I will catch this guy, no matter what. I have to, for myself and the people of Zootopia.

When I looked over at Nick, he was still reading. No, he was reading it again. His eyes kept going from the bottom to the top, reading every sentence over and over again at lightning speed. Then I realized, this is the first time that the Mastermind had actually spoken directly to him. I remember how I felt when he talked to me for the first time. I knew how creeped out and disgusted I felt.

Before I could even give it a second thought, I reached over and grabbed his paw. He looked up at me with a look of fear and disgust. Holding his shaking hand in mine, I realized how lucky I was to have him as my partner. Without him, I don't know how I would even have gotten this far in the case.

"Judy?" he asked, looking back down at the letter.

"Yes, Nick…?" I asked, wondering what he was thinking. I was already empathizing with his situation but without seeing the letter I couldn't fully understand what he was feeling.

"I… Can we take a breath of fresh air?"

I released his paw and grabbed the door handle, "Sure, I could probably use that too."

With the slam of two doors, we were both out of the car. I walked around to his side of the car, hoping he would talk to me, hoping I could talk to him. However, I didn't even get to say a word when he hugged me. Before I could even accept his embraced, he released and reached for the car door handle.

"Nick, wh..?"

He slammed the door closed and put his keys in the ignition. "Don't follow me," he said before swiftly starting the car.

"Nick, no! Wait!" But before I could even finish my sentence, he backed up and sped out of the parking lot. I stood there shocked. He left me. He was going somewhere, most likely dangerous, without backup and without me. Watching his car speed around the corner, something caught my eye. Drifting across the parking lot was the letter, the letter for him.

I raced over to grab it, catching it as it surfed across the pavement. Reading it, I ran into the building, remembering that every car was tracked.

"Nicholas Wilde, I will find you."

(A/N: Please Review! Your support helps me continue. I have been so busy lately and I am so sorry that I havn't updated. I will update at least once a week unless there is a special occasion. But thanks for those of you who have continued to follow this story. I love you all! Please Review. 'Till next time, keep reading!)


	11. Chapter 11: Fool

Judy's POV:

"Clawhauser!" I yelled, rushing to his desk, "I need the location of squad car 27, now!"

Without giving it a second thought or asking what was wrong, his chubby fingers typed feverishly on his keyboard before turning the monitor around.

Grabbing my notebook, I scribbled _59 Cherry St., 10672,_ down quickly, before placing it back in my belt. "Sorry Ben, but I don't have time to explain, thanks so much!" I said, running to the door. However, before I could reach them, I stopped and ran back to his desk.

"Need a car?" he asked, holding keys in his hand. "Squad 32."

"You're a lifesaver," I said before racing out the door for real this time. Running down the parking lot, I found squad 32 and jumped in, starting the ignition.

"Here I come!"

Nick's POV:

I knew that I didn't have much time until Carrots caught up with me. I knew that I was making a very rash and stupid decision by coming here alone, but he only told me where he was and if Judy brings backup with her, maybe we have a good chance at catching this guy if he thinks I came alone. Well, nevermind that, since when does Judy call for backup? Either way, I am determined to keep her out of it this time.

I drove as fast as I could without my light on, wanting to be as incognito as a squad car can be on the streets of Zootopia.

 _Deep breath Wilde, deep breath._ I continued to say the closer I got to the location. _You can face him on your own._

Finally, I took one last breath before making a right hand turn into an alleyway, parking my car. Before I opened the door, the radio system turned on.

" _This is Officer Hopps requesting to speak to Officer Wilde."_ After a moment of silence, she spoke again. " _Please don't do anything dangerous, I am on my way."_

I grabbed the walkie in my hands, wanting to answer and tell her I'd be fine, but realizing how little time I did have until she gets here, I put it back down on the car seat and closed the car door with an echoing slam.

Walking down the alley, the crunch of the stones under my feet, the darkness, the… everything gave me the chills. As I approached the building, something caught my eye. Lying on the ground, up against the wall next to the staircase, was a muzzle.

I froze, just staring. Not knowing what to do. Then I heard a noise from the building.

The building where the scouts used to meet was now abandoned and no one had seemingly been there in years.

Taking a deep breath, I walked up the stairs, ready to make this guy pay. With an eerie creak, the door opened, revealing a black room with no windows or light. Grabbing my flashlight, I flicked it on, The door slamming closed behind me, I began to walk forward, shining my flashlight in every nook and cranny of the room.

The room was just as it was all of those years ago. It seemed as though every table and every chair were the same. Just covered in inches of dust and dirt.

My flashlight continued to scan the room before something white caught my attention. On a table in the back of the room was a piece of paper. As I walked closer to examine it, I noticed that there was something written on it.

 _Fool. I never wanted you to come alone. You will leave alone and stay alone because of this. I've always wanted to kill a rabbit._

All at once I realized why he didn't give Judy the address. He knew that I would come alone. He knew that Judy would follow me and find me even if I told her not to. He was going after her this whole time and I was a fool as to walk right into his trap.

I turned and sprinted to the door, pulling it. However, it didn't budge. I pulled and twisted the handle and it didn't open. I reached for my walkie, hoping to tell her it was a trap, finding it's pocket empty. "Dang it!" I said, realizing that throwing it on the seat of my car wasn't such a grand idea.

As I continued to try and open the door, I heard a car pull into the alley. When the door opened, a familiar voice rang out, breaking the silence. "Nick?"

"JUDY NO! IT"S A TRAP! GO!" I shouted, desperately hoping she hear me.

"Nick?" she asked again, closing the car door. It was clear that she hadn't heard me.

"JUDY, IT"S A TRAP!"

(A/N: Hi everyone! I am so glad that I could finally upload, I hope you are too. Please take the time and review because your support is what keeps me writing. Thanks to those of you who already have, I appreciate it so much. I hope that this cliff hanger isn't too bad but don't fear. The next chapter will be coming out soon. I usually don't take more than a week to upload. It will never be a month or anything. Sorry for the long note, hope you guys have a great week. Cya next time!)


	12. Chapter 12: Blast

Nick's POV:

" _JUDY, IT'S A TRAP!"_

I banged on the door as hard as I could, starting to feel pain in my right arm the harder I tried. The door seemed to be bolted by something impossible to break, but that didn't stop me from trying. Slamming my body into the door over and over again, I continued to hurt my arm even more.

"JUDY!" I shouted, desperately hoping that she would hear me.

"Nick! Nick is that you!"

"NO, JUDY! IT'S A TRAP! GET OUT OF HERE!" Placing my ear to the door, I tried to listen, hoping to here her car start and drive away, but I heard nothing but murmurs. Judy was talking to someone. Realizing that she was in danger, I continued to try and bust open the door. After my 5th slam, something loosened in the door and it began to wiggle. Hope. I started banging my body into it, ignoring the searing pain from my arms, slowly making progress in opening the door.

"No! Leave him out of this!" I heard Judy shout, loud and clear. Realizing that I may also be in danger, I stopped slamming the door to try and listen to what they were saying.

I could hear a male voice speaking softly, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

Suddenly Judy shouted, "NICK, GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" Followed by a gunshot. Not knowing what happened, I sprinted to the far corner of the room behind a table, getting away from the door.

I sat there for what seemed like a minute when...

*BOOM*

Covering my head to shield myself from any flying debris, I looked up. A bomb had been placed at the door and had ignited. Without Judy's warning, I would have been toast.

I quickly realized that the fire was spreading rapidly and I needed to find an escape soon or the building would collapse on me.

Standing up, my ears started to ring. Covering them with my paws, they felt wet. When I pulled my paws down to see I saw that there was blood. Wiping it on my uniform, I ran to the stairs, knowing that there was a window upstairs in which I could escape. My ears were bleeding and my arm was in searing pain. Reaching the top of the stairs, I saw the window. Grabbing a chair, I shattered the window and jumped out onto a dumpster behind the house.

Drawing my gun, I turned the corner of the building, running, my feet crunching against the gravel alley way ground. However, when I reached the front of the building, I saw no one.

"Dang it!" I said, realizing that the Mastermind had escaped once again.

My mind suddenly jumped and my heart started racing. "JUDY!"

I ran over to her car hoping to find her inside. Instead, I saw her lying on the ground, blood seeping through her uniform on her right arm, unconscious.

Shocked and shaking, I scooped her up in my arms, before swiftly carrying her back to our car, retrieving my radio.

"Clawhauser! This is Nick! I am in need of backup. Officer Hopps is wounded and unconscious, I wounded. Please hurry!" Not even waiting for a response, I put the radio back down, and lay Judy down on the back seat. My ears still ringing, a headache started to form, making my head spin.

"AGH!" I said, grasping my head in between my paws. My head felt like someone was ripping my brain out of my head. Taking a step back away from the car to get more fresh air, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I quickly drew my gun and took my stance, only to realize that it wasn't the mastermind, but the letter he left behind…

Placing my gun back in its holster, I started to walk towards the letter, however, before I could even get to it, I fell to my knees, grasping my head in pain. "Agh!" The letter, a foot in front of me, started to fade in and out before my head hit the stones, blacking out…

(A/N: I really hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Because of life, I probably won't post another chapter until tomorrow or the following day. We will learn what happened from Judy's POV as well, so don't worry, but until then, I will leave you with many questions, evil, I know. Don't forget to review, I love to hear from ya'll! Till next time!)


	13. Chapter 13: Blast From The Past

Judy's POV:

The light started to flood my vision as my eyes fluttered open. Looking up, I realized that I was no longer at the crime scene. Tilting my head forward, I examined the hospital room I was in. There were many beautiful paintings hung on the blue walls. That is when I remembered…

" _JUDY!"_

" _Nick! Is that you?" I shouted, moving towards the building._

" _NO, JUDY! IT'S A TRAP! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

 _I looked around vigilantly wondering what he was talking about when I noticed a figure watching me from the shadows._

" _Hello, Judy," he said in a voice as cold as ice, "Nice to see you again."_

 _Taking a step back, I grabbed my gun and pointed it to the faceless figure. I started to hear a banging on the door. Glancing over, I noticed the door was bolted shut and it was Nick trying to break it open._

" _What do you want?" I demanded. The man took a step forward out of the shadows, revealing his face. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Lucas Grey?" I asked in a voice of shock. "Wait, why?"_

" _That's right. It's me. And don't act like you don't know why. My father, Gideon, and I all hated your family when we were little. Of course, that is the relationship you would expect from a bunny and a fox. But that's not why I'm here. Remember last year what happened to my father? Your murderous father purposely ran over my dad with that plow, it was no accident! He just wanted more business! I lost my father that day. Gideon didn't blame your family, man has he gone soft. But I still remember how fake your father's tears were at the funeral. He was killer!" Lucas was shaking with wide, crazy eyes, clutching a gun in his hand._

 _I started to cry, "Lucas, it really was an accident. He - he felt horrible!" I still remembered that day. Ever since I befriended Gideon, we have gotten to know each other. After his father died, something inside Gideon died too and it killed me to watch._

" _Fine, maybe it was. But he is still a killer. And so are you! You're the reason I killed those mammals and kidnapped the girl. It's all your fault! You're a killer! And a killer deserves to be punished!" His wide eyes and evil grin terrified me as he took a step closer._

 _I continued to cry, my gun shaking as I trembled. I shook my head, trying to remember what I had told Nick, don't let him get to you._

" _You know what else Judy? Nick is a criminal. He conned people for years, cheating and stealing and lying! He ruined people's lives and stole their livelihood. He is just as bad as you! He deserves punishment too!"_

 _I shook my head, yelling, "No! Leave him out of this!"_

 _I moved my hand from the side of the gun to the trigger, ready to shoot. I took a deep breath, and started to move my finger backwards._

" _Are you really going to shoot me? Are you really going to kill another mammal today? Huh? How many people are you going to kill Judy? You are a murder! A killer! You deserve to die!"_

 _My body started to shake uncontrollably, I didn't know what to feel or how to feel. All I could hear was his words in my head._

" _Before you go, I want you to witness the killing of another mammal. Another killing that you caused. You are a murderer and you are going to murder Nick today."_

 _He pulled a remote out of his pocket, aiming it at the door. "NICK! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" I screamed, hoping that he would hear me. I couldn't lose him._

 _*bang*_

" _Agh!" I yelled, grabbing my right arm. My gun fell to the gravel, alleyway ground with a crunch. I fell to my knees, trying to ignore the pain in my arm._

 _*BOOM*_

 _The door had blown up into a million places and fire was everywhere. My thoughts were going a hundred miles an hour as I thought about Nick, my arm, Lucas, everything._

" _You stupid bunny! You will pay! The killer never wins!" he shouted, before sprinting down the dark alleyway, disappearing around a corner._

 _My head started to spin and I started to feel my consciousness slipping away from me. I decided that I should call for someone. I was bleeding, Nick was possibly dead, and Lucas got away again. Still crying and shaking, I lifted my aching body off the ground and slowly walked to the cruiser. I made it about a foot next to the door when my head started pounding and everything started to fade, followed by the crunch of my body hitting the gravel._

(A/N: I'm back! I feel so bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I love to write but life has been so crazy with band and school work. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, I would love to hear what you think of this story so far. If you could take one minute and write a review, that would make my day. Thanks for keeping up with this story. I hope you enjoyed. Until next time!)


	14. Chapter 14: Bandages and Damages

Judy's POV:

My thoughts suddenly shifted from why I was here too, "Nick!" I quickly sat up, ignoring my mild headache. Gazing down at my right arm, I noticed white bandages wrapped up my arm, focusing on the area which was shot.

As if I had called him in, a doctor came into my room, holding a clipboard in his left arm. The young cheetah had a nameplate that read _Watts_. Looking up, he gave a slight jump at the sight of me awake.

"Officer Hopps," he said, "glad to see that you are awake."

"Where is Nick?" I asked, quickly. Dr. Watts must have been caught off guard by my sudden out burst and question as he took a second to answer.

"Are you referring to Nick Wilde?"

I didn't even hesitate to nod my head vigorously, wanting answers.

"He was brought in with you yesterday. We treated his head as it was concussed during the explosion. We released him yesterday night but he insisted on staying until you woke up."

"Wait. Do you mean to tell me that I have been out for a whole day?" I glanced at the clock, 7:23 pm.

"Well, you did lose a lot of blood. The explosion and tension that your body was exhibiting did not help either." I couldn't help but shiver at the memory of what had happened yesterday.

"When can I get out of here?"

"Well, I need to clear you first before you can leave. Let me run a little test really quick, fill out the paperwork, and you will be out of here by 8:00. Sound good?"

Dr. Watts was being very friendly to me despite my rude array of demanding questions and actions. It was clear that he had dealt with many other patients like me. "Yes, thank you, Dr. Watts," was all that I could say.

He nodded before approaching me with his stethoscope and taking my heartbeat. He then unrolled the bandages on my arm and examined the wound. I tried my best not to look, but my curiosity got the better of me. The wound was big for the gun he had shot at me and it seemed to be seeping a little blood as the bandage had a brown tinge to it. It appeared that two stitches had been placed over it.

He rewrapped my arm before giving me a reassuring nod and leaving the room.

Not wanting to stay in the hospital bed any longer, I flipped the blanket off of my legs and placed my feet on the cold, hard, hospital floor. Making my way over to the mirror, I examined my dirty and tousled hair. Suddenly, memory flashes started to come.

 _*bang*_

" _You stupid bunny! You will pay! The killer never wins!"_

" _You are a murder and you are going to murder Nick Wilde today!"_

I shook my head, trying to shake the memories out of my head. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I held them in. Not now.

" _NO, JUDY! GET OUT OF HERE! IT IS A TRAP!"_

 _*BOOM*_

" _NICK!"_

I couldn't hold back the flood of tears that my eyes were trying to hold back anymore and I started to sob uncontrollably.

" _You are a murderer!"_

 _*bang*_

 _MURDERER!_

My whole body started to tremble and I fell to my knees, crying. I couldn't help but believe it. I had been the reason those two animals were killed. I was the reason that Angeline was kidnapped and had to go through that. Nick was almost killed…

"Judy?"

At the sound of his voice, I flung my head around to see my partner standing there in his Hawaiian green shirt, and his favorite tie. When he saw my face, he dropped the folder that he was holding in his paws and ran over to me. I threw my arms around him and continued to cry.

I cried over everything, never wanting to let go. Everything felt ok when Nick was around. I couldn't even begin to imagine what would have happened if he would have… If I would have been the reason… I can't even imagine.

Nick's POV:

I sat there, holding her, stroking the back of her head. My mind started wandering to the events of two days ago. What had gone on outside?

I wanted so badly to ask her but I knew better than to. It was still surprising to me, seeing her cry like this. I had never seen her this emotional or anxious over a case before. It's not like this is our first homicide case. However, this is the first case which is linked to her, that she has a part in.

"Judy, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should never have left you to go on my own. It's all my fault."

She suddenly broke our hug and looked me dead in the eye. "This is not your fault, Nick. It's mine. I am the murderer. You need to go."

I stared at her confused. Murderer? "Judy… what? What are you talking about? I am not going anywhere."

"I…"

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt. Miss. Hopps, I have your paperwork. You are free to go." The doctor handed her the forms. I could tell that he was confused at the strange state of the room, but the cheetah turned and exited.

I stared at her as she walked over to the counter and grabbed her paperwork in her hand. "Nick, I… he…" she paused and looked down, "I am not ready to talk about it yet."

I nodded my head. "That's fine Judy. I am always here when you are ready."

I stood up and walked over to grab my paperwork off of the floor before walking over to the door. "You ready to get out of here Carrots?"

She gave a slight grin at the use of her nickname before nodding her head.

(A/N: So, what did you guys think? Why do you think Judy is suddenly getting so emotional and who is this Lucas Grey guy? Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed, sorry for the wait. I would love to hear what you guys think about this story, so if you could take a minute and write a review, that would be great. Thanks to those of you who are following this story as it unfolds. I hope that you guys enjoy the rest of your day. Till next time!)


	15. Chapter 15: Home Away From Home

Chapter 14:

Nick's POV:

Usually our car rides were filled with many laughs and jokes, however, this one was different. Neither of us talked. I think it was because both of us were processing everything and didn't know how to express it into words.

The silence was killing me, so I spoke up.

"Judy, I was wondering, I know that you have been through alot, and I have too. I have a pullout couch in my apartment if you would like to stay the night tonight." I glanced over at her, wanting to keep my eyes on the busy, Zootopian streets.

"That… that would be nice Nick. Thank you." She gave me a small smile before looking back out the window.

That was her favorite thing to do when she wasn't driving, watch out the window. She loved to watch the people pass by her and wonder what it was they were doing and where they were going.

I realized that I had learned a lot about her in the last few years being her partner. I learned all of her favorites and her personality, yet there were still secrets that we kept from each other. One of hers would be Mason. Before this whole fiasco, I never knew that about her past. But I can't say that I have shared everything about me either.

It is not that she hasn't asked though. A lot of times when I would be over at her house, we would share stories of the time before we became partners. We usually only shared happy memories, but a few times, when Judy would ask about my family, I dodged a lot of questions.

I can't say that I am proud of my past, but I am proud of my present. Who would have thought that Nick Wilde, con artist, would become one of the lead cops on the fuzz, as Finnick says?

When we finally reached my apartment, I grabbed the updated case file from the backseat and quickly stuffed it in my bag. Bogo had stopped by the hospital the night of the encounter to check on Judy and I. After expressing his worry over the fact that Judy still wasn't awake, he handed me the updated case file, informing me that the backup team I had called for had picked up the letter and that it was located in the back of the file.

Clearly, whatever happened two days ago was traumatic for Judy, since this was the first time I have ever seen her like this over a case. The last time I even saw her like… that was at Gideon Grey's father's funeral.

I decided that it would be best to keep the file and the letter away from her for the time being. Bogo had given us as much time as we need to recover, knowing full well that Judy would be back tomorrow, no matter how hard we all tried to keep her.

"Are you coming, slow poke?" Judy asked as I closed the back door.

"Hold your horses, Carrots. I'm coming."

This wasn't the first time that Judy had stayed the night. Sometimes, she would just come over for a movie and end up sleeping on the couch. The best part is her surprised expression the next day when she realizes she never left.

The door clicked opening as I turned the key. After opening the door, I let Judy put her stuff down and set up the pullout couch.

"Thanks for doing this, Nick," she said groggily.

"If it means that you might actually get some sleep, no problem. No offense Carrots, but you're not the happiest person when you're tired."

She turned to me and attempted to give me the stink eye before we both burst out laughing. We laughed and talked for a couple of minutes before I suggested that we both head to bed for the night. I made sure to check that her arm was ok before helping her get comfortable and heading to sleep myself…

"NO!"

I was startled by my sleep by a familiar scream coming from the small living room of my apartment. Before I could even yawn, I sprung out of bed.

"NO, NICK! NO!"

I raced out to the couch. "Judy!?" When I turned the corner, I saw that she was shaking uncontrollably, still asleep. There were tears running down her face.

"Judy! Wake up!" I said shaking her.

She shot up, eyes wide. She sat there quiet for a moment, taking in the fact that she was back in reality and processing why I was standing in front of her. Then she started to sob again, quickly hiding her face in her hands.

Reaching out, I gave her a big hug, reminding her that it was only a dream. Slowly, the shaking came to a stop and her breath and heart rate returned to normal. Wiping her tears, she pulled away from our hug and spoke.

"Nick, I think I am ready to talk now. But, I… I don't know where to begin…"

(A/N: So, I guess the cat is out of the bag now for Nick. I wonder how he is going to take it? I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it was a kind of boring and slow chapter but, PROGRESSION! Anyways, I would appreciate it you guys could take a second and leave a review. Also, make sure to follow as I update this story at least twice a week, (usually). Cya next time!)


	16. Chapter 16: Truth

Nick's POV:

That bastard!

That would explain why Judy had been acting so strange, she knew this guy.

As she explained, she talked with a trembling voice, still crying. I was disgusted that anyone could talk to her that way, and make her feel this way about herself. She explained to me how she believed him when he called her a murderer. She genuinely believed him. I didn't interrupt her, I let her continue.

She explained every moment to me and with every word I grew tenser. And all this time, where was I? Locked in a building. I couldn't help but think that this situation was all my fault.

There was only one thing that didn't make any sense. When speaking to Judy, he had said that killers deserved to die and that since Judy was a murderer, she deserved to be punished. It is not the fact that he would call Judy a murderer that had me confused because I knew she wasn't.

It was that he was a murderer himself.

By the way that Judy had vividly described his wild eyes and crazed look to him, I couldn't help but think that this guy was… insane.

 **Judy's POV:**

As I told my story, I noticed that Nick's expression and mood changed, yet he kept his mouth shut and let me finish.

"And then I woke up in the hospital…" I trailed off, coming to the conclusion of my story.

It took a lot for me to talk about what happened but I trusted Nick. He deserved to know. I also knew that there was no way that I would be able to deal with this mental stress all by myself. If I kept on having nightmares like that… about losing Nick… about being a murderer… I might go insane myself.

After a minute, Nick's words cut through the silence. "Judy, do you remember when we first met and you hustled me into helping you with your missing mammal case?"

He seemed to be talking about a topic irrelevant, but I nodded my head and waited for him to continue.

"Well, after we had been almost mauled to death by Manchas, we rode the sky tram. That was when I told you about what had happened to me outside that building. Do you remember what I said to you?"

His right paw reached over and grabbed my trembling hand while the other touched the bottom of my chin, raising my head to look him in the eyes. This is when I noticed that Nick had a tear rolling down his left cheek. As it splashed on the floor, he answered.

"Never let them see that they get to you."

All at once a wave of emotions hit me like a brick wall and I wrapped my arms around Nick's neck, reminiscing. Every bad thought seemed to be cleared from my mind as I was comforted by my partner.

"Um… Judy… To… Need… Air…"

Suddenly I realized that I was squeezing him so hard, he couldn't breathe. I released him with a grin.

"Sorry, Nick," I said, wiping my tears on my paw, sniffling.

"Are you ready to go back to bed, Carrots?"

Glancing over at the analog clock that hung on his wall, I read the time. 1:20 am.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for waking you… and crying all over you." I wiped the rest of my tears from my cheek before giving Nick another short hug.

"You bunnies. Always so emotional."

I woke up to the sound of sizzling and the smell of breakfast emanating from the little kitchenette in Nick's apartment. He must of heard the couch creak as I turned to stand up, because before I could even make it known that I was awake, he wished me a, "Good morning, sleepy head."

Rubbing my eyes, I gazed over at the clock. 9:20. At first a wave of panic washed over me because I thought that I was late for work when I glanced at the white bandages on my arm. That was when I remembered that Bogo had given me two-day leave. He wanted it to be more, but decided that it would be hard to keep me away anyway, telling Nick that if I needed more time, to allow me to have it.

"Good morning, Nick," I grumbled, stretching out my arms and legs. I could still feel slight pain and numbness in my right arm but all together, it was feeling good. I was very thankful that it was only a "graze." In the time I have served on the force, I have seen officers get hit in worse spots than this. Knowing full well that he wasn't aiming to hit my arm, I consider myself lucky.

"You hungry?"

I snapped out of my thought trance and nodded my head, wondering what he was making. However, I didn't even have to guess as he suddenly turned around and brought a plate over to where I was standing.

"Nick is that…?"

"Carrot flavored pancakes? Yes, yes they are."

Probably my all time favorite breakfast, carrot flavored pancakes were always what my mom made me when I was little and not feeling the best. I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face as I took the plate from him, sitting back down on the couch. Nick did they same.

Turning on the T.V., Nick sat back and ate his breakfast. However, he wasn't even halfway done with his when I had finished mine.

Standing up, I walked over to the sink and rinsed the plate. I was about to wash it when Nick yelled that he would do it later. Before I headed back to sit back down when I saw a manilla file sitting on the counter. Glancing over at Nick I saw that he was still engaged on whatever stupid cartoon was on at the moment.

Opening the file, I noticed that it was on the Mastermind. Only, everything was updated and there were more pages of evidence. Flipping through it I glanced over all of the pages. However, when I flipped the last page, my heart stopped beating. A closed, white envelope was laying there in the file before me.

"Carrot's, what are you doing over there?" Nick asked from the couch, finally breaking his gaze from the T.V.

Turning around, I held the envelope in my hand. "Where... when did you get this?"

Nick's eyes widened when he noticed what I had in my hand. He glanced over at the counter and looked at the open case file. Taking a deep breath, he answered.

"I never really told you my side of the story, Judy."

He went on to explain all of the events from when I pulled up to the explosion to him jumping out the window.

"After I called for backup, I noticed the envelope on the ground. He left if for us to find. However, I never reached it because I passed out from the massive headache the explosion caused me. When you were still unconscious in the hospital, Bogo stopped by to see how we you were doing. While he was there he gave it to me. I was waiting until I was sure that you were in a better state then you were yesterday to share it with you…"

He looked ashamed at the fact that he had kept it from me but I knew that he had the best intentions in keeping it. I looked back down at the envelope, then back at him.

"Well, I think that now would be a good time to open it I guess." I said before joining him on the couch once more.

(A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the wait, but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I wonder what will be inside the envelope this time? And why is the Mastermind, or, Lucas, so contradictory with his "Killers deserve to die" statement? I guess you will just have to wait and see. BTW, sorry for the perspective change, I just really wanted to express Nick's thoughts on Judy's side of the story. Thanks for all of you who have been following. I would love to hear what you all think of this chapter! Well, that's all for now. Bye!)


	17. Chapter 17: Buckhouse

Judy's POV:

I could hear my heart beating so loud, that I thought that it would jump right out of my chest.

As I opened the envelope, my nerves were out of whack. Taking a deep breath, I opened the flap. The beating in my chest stopped when my eyes gazed on the seemingly empty envelope. There was no letter. However, when I turned it upside down, a ticket spun out, twirling in the air before landing on my lap.

Nick's hand reached over and picked it up, examining it.

"This is a ticket for the Buckhouse Cinema in the Rainforest District," he said, reading the name printed in bold letters.

"Didn't Buckhouse close last year due to a fire?"

"Yeah. Judy, this is a ticket for a show from last year, not recent. I wonder why he would want us to go there?" His spoke in a puzzled tone as he gazed at the ticket.

"I guess we should go find out," I said, starting to stand up. However, before I could get to my feet, a red paw pushed me back down.

"Oh no you don't," he said, "Two days minimum is what Bogo gave you. It has only been one. This will have to wait until tomorrow."

"But…"

"No buts, Carrots. The chief gave you an order. Since when are you a rule breaker?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. There was no way that I was going to get out of this one. Besides, if we go after him tomorrow, I guess I'll be feeling a bit better.

"Sly fox," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

He grinned, "Dumb bunny."

"Sir, we are going to need backup, I am sure of it. However, I don't want Lucas to know that you are with us. So, after Nick and I enter the building, we will give you a clear to come in a proximity of the premises. Don't enter. If anything goes wrong, Nick or myself will call you in, hopefully."

The two days had finally past. While my arm still had a smaller, white bandage on it, it was feeling much better. Sometimes when I moved it to fast, it would sting. But, it's not like I am going to Bogo that, and certainly not Nick.

The chief nodded his head before Nick and I stood up to leave.

"Please be safe, you two."

We both nodded and walked out of his office.

We knew the risks of this job from the moment we stepped into training camp. We knew that this was going to be a dangerous situation. But I don't think that I would be able to sleep at night if I knew that he was out on the streets able to hurt any more people if I didn't try.

After walking past Clawhauser and out the front doors, I started to get anxious. The weight of everything that had happened was starting to weigh down on me. I still remember when we got the first letter. When we went to the county fair. Saved Angeline. Getting two letters. The Junior Ranger Scouts building. Meeting Lucas. The nightmare. Everything.

After our last encounter, we knew for a fact that Lucas had gone insane. He is clearly capable of attempting both of our lives simultaneously. I think that is the part that had me the most off the rails.

"Carrots, are you going to get in the car or just star at the door handle for an hour?"

Nick's voice snapped me out of my thinking trance. I realized that we had indeed reached the car and that I was staring at the door handle.

"Sorry," I said, opening the door, "just lost in thought again."

After getting in the vehicle, Nick reached over and took my paws in his. Looking up, I saw a serious and caring look on his face as he spoke in a tender tone.

"Look, no matter what happens, I need you to realize that we both knew the risks. You have to promise me that if anything happens, you will bring the guy in. There is no point in us going out there if we are not going to catch him. We can't keep going like this, and neither can Zootopia. Promise me."

I stared at him. "Nick, nothing will happen. Nothing can happen…"

"Judy," he started, using my real name, "I am serious. This guy is dangerous and obviously wants us killed. I need to have your word. Do you promise me that no matter what happens you will bring justice to June, to Austin, to Angeline, to Zootopia, and to us?"

I didn't even want to think of a world without Nick in it. But I nodded my head in agreement, not knowing what to say. Letting go of my paws, NIck started the car and we pulled out of the parking lot of the ZPD. Buckhouse Theatre, here we come.

(A/N: I know that this was a very short and cliffhanging kind of chapter, but this little middle section needed to happen before the big climax of the story. Yup, fasten your seatbelts cause the rides about to get a little crazy. The next chapter will either be super long unless I can find a place to split it. I might just release two chapters at one time, and just split it in the middle. But, fair warning, it might take a little while longer to write than say this one. I hope that you guys have a great week and don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think so far! Thanks for the support! Cya!)


	18. Chapter 18: Is it over? Part 1

Judy's POV: There are no words to express the weird feeling in my stomach when we reached the cinema. Of course being located in the Rainforest District, it was raining heavily outside.

We both sat there, staring at the raindrops as they hit our windshield, rolling down the glass in a peaceful dance. Nick glanced over at me and we just stared at each other for a second, not knowing what to say.

"Do you promise Nick?" His eyebrows raised, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What you made me promise you earlier, do you promise me the same?"

He turned and faced the front windshield again, watching the rain. "I promise." I barely even heard him say it as he had mumbled it to the wind.

We stared at each other again before he asked if we should get going. With a nod, we both opened our doors and beelined for the overhang in front of the cinema.

In the few feet from the car to the front doors, we were both soaked. Shaking as much of the water off as possible, I approached the door. We both grabbed our guns as I took a deep breath, opening the door. We rushed in, guns in front of us.

I knew that Nick had night vision being that he was a nocturnal creature. Me on the other hand, I could only see a bit through the dark. There were cracks in the few windows of the lobby which let light seep in. But other than that the blackness of the theatre lobby was thick.

"There are two sides to the cinema, each has 4 theatres. You take the east side, I'll take the west side, got it?" Nick looked at me as if to protest but nodded his head and made his way over to the east side. I knew that it was never his favorite thing to separate, but we needed to find this guy fast and splitting up was the best way to do so.

"Judy?" I turned around right before I entered the wing, staring back at him. "If anything goes wrong, call me, call backup. Got it?" I gave him a reassuring nod before heading into the hallway.

The big doors to the individual theatres were all wide open. Looking up, I noticed that there were big numbers painted above each of the theatres. I entered the one that said two.

It was clear that the fire had taken place on the other side of the building as there wasn't anything seemingly wrong with this theatre. Well, except for the fact that it was almost completely dark except the little hole in the ceiling, which allowed a little light to seep through. Of course, that also meant that rainwater could get through and by the looks of it, there was a giant puddle in the front of the theatre.

I reached into my utility belt and pulled out a flashlight. Pushing the button on the back, I was expecting for the room to be filled with light so that I could see a little better. Instead, the darkness remained as my flashlight had died. Agh! I should have checked that before I left.

"Well, I guess I won't be needing that," I said to no one in particular, placing the flashlight back in my belt. I started to make my way down the staircase on the right side of the room to the front, right under the screen. However, the second that my feet met the cold damp ground at the bottom of the steps, a loud slam came from the back of the room.

My ears flew up and my senses were on high alert as I searched for the source of the bang. Through the dark, I could make out closed doors of the theatre. The doors I had left open.

"Nick?"

No response.

A strange shuffling came from the back row of chairs.

"Nick, if it is you, this isn't funny."

No response.

Gosh, I wish my flashlight was working right now.

I backed into the corner with my gun drawn. Suddenly I felt water dripping on me, and when I gazed up I realized that I was underneath the hole in the ceiling and the water from outside was raining down on me, forming a puddle underneath my feet. I was about to grab my radio to call Nick when a red figure shoved me to the ground, sending my gun and the radio flying across the theatre.

"Ufff."

Hitting the ground hard, I struggled to get up, but before I could even move, his cold paws reached out and grabbed my neck.

I kicked his abdomen as hard as I could but the more I struggled, the stronger his hold on my neck got. My arms were flailing, trying to punch him and get his hands away from my neck. I could feel the air in my lungs diminishing and my arms started to feel weak.

As the black started to creep in the side of my eyes, I fought even harder. I refused to let him win. The black started to become so strong that I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold on.

 _Nick, please hurry._

This can't be the end. I refuse to accept it. I will not… _Blackness… No!_ I shot my eyes open again, I can't lose this.

My weak arms attempted to hit him again, but they didn't get an inch off the ground before they fell back down with a thud.

 _This is it… I'm…_

Suddenly, a red blur flashed before me and his paws were removed from my neck. I lay there, lost. What just happened?

I turned my head to the right to hear growling and see two figures fighting. In the dark, I couldn't tell who was who as they were both red foxes.

 _NICK!_

 _I have to help him._

"Agh," I groaned as I tried to sit up. My head was spinning and it hurt to breathe. My limbs were so weak, I was lucky I even propped myself up on my elbows.

"JUDY! STAY DOWN!" Nick had shouted at me from the other side of the room. I was about to protest when I realized that there was no point in me trying to get up. I was helpless. If this was the end for Nick, I had to sit here and watch. I was a helpless bunny who was going to die.

The balls of red were throwing punches and rolling across the floor. The only way that I could tell who was who was when Nick would grunt or say something. The two fought physically and verbally. With the blackness of the theatre and the state that I was in, watching the two fight was a struggle to understand. I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I was about to turn my head away when a silver glint caught my eye, followed by a grunt. Nick's grunt.

"Nick!" I yelled or tried to yell. My throat was hoarse and my breathing felt like knives were being jabbed into me.

"Killers deserve to die!"

*bang*

A red fox dropped to the ground, the thud of his body following the sound of the metal gun hitting the floor.

Silence.

My consciousness was now barely there.

"Nick…" I had meant it to be loud, but all I could manage was a whisper. I started to cry. It burned like heck but I cried. The figure that was still standing started to limp over to me…

…

…

… "Carrots?"

(A/N: Well… there you have part one of the climax… That was hard for me to write. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I almost kept going but I decided that I would split it anyway. I wonder what is going to happen? Or, what just happened? Don't forget to leave a review. This story is, unfortunately, coming to a close soon. SOON! There will still be a few more chapters. But that's all for now. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Bye!)


	19. Chapter 19: Bruises and Wounds

(A/N: PLEASE READ! I apologize for the last chapter for those of you who might have noticed the fact that it was one big block. Shout out to _Prince Maggie_ for leaving a review to bring it to my attention. When uploading it, there must have been an error. Again, I apologize for that, if you would like to reread it if it was hard to follow I encourage you to do so. If it was not in a block when you read it, this doesn't apply to you. Thanks!)

Judy's POV:

" _Carrots?"_

My crying was uncontrollable now. I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face. He was alive, I was alive. My throat burned and my lungs screamed as I cried my eyes out.

I didn't even see him coming but before I knew it, he was laying on the ground beside me, hugging me. Lifting my weak arms, I hugged him back. Everything had started and ended so quickly I was still processing everything in my head.

*sniff*

Was Nick... crying? Looking up, I could barely make out his face and the tears that were streaming down it.

"I guess we should call for back up now, huh Carrots?" His voice was music to my ears.

Nodding my head, he released our hug and grabbed his radio. "This is Officer Wilde requesting backup immediately. No need for guns, the Mastermind is dead. Bring medics."

Placing his radio back in his pocket, he lifted his body up into a kneeling position before wrapping his arms underneath me and gently lifted me off of the ground.

"I can walk myself," I said, in my scratchy, aching voice, ignoring the pain in my neck.

He laughed, "Sure you can, Carrots, and I can fly." He paused for a moment, just smiling and looking at me. "Are you ready to go home now?"

I nodded, nestling my head into his chest as he stood up and started to hobble his way to the top of the theatre.

We didn't even make it a foot into the lobby when I was surrounded by medics and officers. The whole fiasco made my head ache as everyone was talking over one another. I found it extremely difficult to stay awake.

Before I knew it, I was lifted out of Nick's arms warm arms and placed on a stretcher. Wheeling me outside they placed me on the ambulance and sped down the streets of Zootopia.

While my well being was a concern of mine, I was more concerned about Nick. I just wanted to see him. To hear that he is ok.

When my eyes opened and I found myself in a hospital bed, I realized that I had passed out on the way. However, this time waking up was nothing like before. From the second I woke up and tried to turn my head, I could feel the layers of bruises lining my neck, shooting pain into every nerve in my body. Reaching up, I found a brace around my neck.

 _Great._

As my eyes wandered around the room, I processed why I was here. A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the attack. The stab. The gunshot. Nick…

A knock at the door ceased my thoughts and in walked a familiar cheetah. Dr. Watts.

"Officer Hopps. I see that you didn't waste your time coming back." I was about to say something when he held up his paw, silencing me. " Before you ask, you have only been out for roughly 30 minutes. And Nick Wilde is currently in critical condition. He is stable right now. He is a strong fox. He will be ok."

A wave of relief rushed over my body. Everything was going to be ok.

 _Everything was going to be ok._

"Neither of you seemed to get lucky. From the bruises around your neck, it is a miracle that you are alive. Many wouldn't have lasted as long as you. It is not every day that we encounter a bunny as strong as you. Nick told me that you had a strong will and that he believed you would make it.

"His wound was just as deadly. The stab to his side missed his vital organs by less than an inch. However, he did lose a lot of blood. That is all that I can share with you at this moment."

I paused for a second, taking it all in.

"When can I see him?" My rough and scratchy voice barely made any sound.

"How does your neck feel?"

"Fine," I blurted to quickly.

Dr. Watts sighed. "I don't see how I could keep you away even if tried." He paused for a moment, contemplating his next move. "Let me go check with the main desk. If Nick is allowed visitors at this time, I will take you."

I gave him a nod as he stood up. He was about to leave when I spoke up. "Thank you."

With a smile, Dr. Watts nodded in thanks and closed the door behind him.

Laying in my bed, I thought about everything that Nick and I had been through in the last few years since the Nighthowler case. We were no doubt one of the best teams on the force. Who would have thought that a fox and a bunny would become so close, let alone police officers?

Together we have solved more cases than I can count on my paws. And I am proud to say that I am an Officer of the ZPD. I truly believe that Nick and I are making the world a better place, removing one criminal at a time.

While I may be proud of my past, I am horrified of my future. While Zootopia is a great city, it works as broken clockwork. It gets by but there are so many issues that arise as the year's pass. Situations such as the one I am in are what scare me. I am scared that one day Nick will not be there. Or maybe the other way around.

My thoughts were cut short once again with a rap on the door. "You may go and see him. You are the only one he said was allowed to see him at the moment. However, it would be best for your health if you were wheeled over. Your neck is still critical to keep stiff at the moment. Is that ok?"

I sighed. Of course, I didn't want to be wheeled over but if it meant that I could see Nick then so be it.

"Yes, that's fine."

(A/N: Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. So… the Mastermind is dead. Judy has a severely bruised neck. And Nick was saved by a miracle. Sorry that this chapter took longer than expected to upload. As school is just around the corner, I have had a lot to do recently. I promise that school will not hinder the writing of this story. Thanks to those of you who have been following this story, I truly appreciate it. Don't forget to let me know what you think. 'Till next time!)


	20. Chapter 20: Is it over? Part 2

Judy's POV:

 _Inhale… Exhale_

I took a deep breath as Dr. Watts grabbed the door handle to room 167, the room that Nick was in.

When the door opened, I gazed upon him, my eyes fixated on his closed ones.

"He is just sleeping. The medicine that the doctors gave him are working very hard in his system right now. I would advise you wait until he wakes up on his own. I will come in and check on you in a little while with an update on your condition and when you can go home."

"Thanks, Dr. Watts," I said in an almost inaudible whisper, "I really do appreciate it."

After pushing my wheelchair over to the bed, he nodded and left the room.

My eyes drifted from his peaceful face down his chest and to his side where white bandages were wrapped around his abdomen. I stared, recalling the little glimpse that I was able to catch in the dark. Of the knife. Of Nick's grunt.

I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes as I recalled the events in order, images flashing before my eyes like a fantasy… more like a nightmare.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it was rude to stare, Carrots?"

My vision flew from it's fixated spot on his chest to his face where I saw his wide, green eyes staring at me and his trademark grin on his muzzle.

"N-Nick, you're awake!" My vocal chords screamed at me as I spoke a little loud, my scratchy voice tickling my throat and causing me to begin coughing furiously.

"Carrot's, don't die on me," he said in a sarcastic tone as I covered my mouth and turned away.

My throat was on fire but I couldn't stop coughing. It hurt but the coughing also brought a strange sense of relief.

"Judy?" His voice was no longer joking, but serious.

*cough* "I'm…" *cough* "Fine" *cough*

"Here drink this."

I turned around to see Nick holding a small, plastic cup of water. Without questioning its whereabouts, I graciously accepted the cup and drank. Swallowing was a strange feeling. You don't even realize how much you turn and use your neck until you can't.

The water had worked as my coughing ceased. "Sorry, my throat is still recovering. That is why it's so scratchy."

"Then don't talk, just come here," he said, holding out his hand. I took it and stood up. I was a little woozy at first since this was my first time standing up today.

Scooting over, he made room for me next to him on the bed and I climbed in next to him, laying down and resting my head on the bed next to his chest.

I lay there next to him, accepting his warm embrace. My thoughts drifted down the dark path of the Mastermind case and everything that followed.

"Nick… Is it over? Is this nightmare really over?" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I thought about everything that this case has brought with it and the events of this afternoon.

Nick's grip around me tightened as he pulled me closer. "I hope so…"

The tears had already begun to flow from my eyes as I nestled as close as the brace would let me to Nick's chest, never wanting to let go.

Nick will often tell me that if it wasn't for me, he would still be a con man. And while that is true, he is now the only one that has been impacted by the other's presence. Over the last few years, I have learned and grown so much with Nick. I think that is why it is so hard for me to picture the world without him in it. If it wasn't for him and his popsicle hustling business, I would never be the cop I am today.

There have been moments where I thought I have felt something… more than friendship towards Nick. Love. Now I don't mean that I love him in a relationship kind of way, interspecies couples were not a thing that was accepted by the public, but more as family. I trust Nick with everything. My secrets, my family… my life. I love Nick and I can't even go about thinking what my world would be like if he had died in that theatre.

Nick had visited Bunnyburrow with me last year for the first time. Of course, at first, my whole family was a little hesitant about meeting him, but what more could you expect? He really bonded with my younger brother Dexter. I don't know why, but from the moment he stepped on my farm, he and Dexter connected.

I remember coming out of the kitchen after helping my mom cook dinner and seeing them wrestling on the floor, falling into a fit of laughter. My heart melted.

"Carrots, why are you crying?"

I spoke in between fits of breathing, caused by the tears and emotions running down my cheek. "I… when we were in the theatre… I… I thought, I thought that I had lost you." I paused, swallowing to soothe my throat, "Nick, I can't even imagine what it would be like without you. I thought you died saving me. That it was all my fault…"

Nick seemed to shudder at the last words. Placing his head back down on the pillow, he raised his paw and started stroking my ears. This was something that most bunnies didn't let people do. If a bunny let you play with their ears, they had trust in you. The same thing with a fox and their tail, the same tail which was currently wrapped around me.

"Judy, I am right here. You heard, it missed my vitals…"

"Barely," I cut in.

"So? Am I here with you right now? Am I laying in this bed with you right now? I am here."

I continued to cry into his chest. That was when I felt the top of my head get wet.

"Judy, this is not your fault. I don't want you to ever think that it was or is. I know exactly what I signed up for when I filled out that paper to be your partner all the way back at the interview during the night howler case."

I can't tell you how long we layed there. Dr. Watts had peeked in the door to check on me, only to close it and walk back out again without a word. I remember waking up from sleep to someone checking Nick's heartbeat, and hearing him whisper to her, telling her to be careful not to wake me up. I fell asleep again, never wanting to leave.

It's over.

He was safe, I was safe.

It's finally over.

(A/N: Hey everyone! As you may have guessed, the story is coming to a close soon. Now here is the deal. I have an idea for a sequel, BUT, I need to know if you think I should continue. Leave a review letting me know what you think. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Cya next time!)


	21. Chapter 21: Paperwork and Promises

Nick's POV:

As I peeled the bandage from my chest for the last time, I gazed at the scar in the mirror. The scar was no longer lined from the stitches as they had finally dissolved.

Grabbing my uniform out of my closet, I hung it up in the bathroom before stripping down and starting a steaming shower.

It had been two weeks since the incident at the movie theatre. I was doing much better as my side was basically completely healed. Judy had let back in last week, but Bogo banned her from leaving the precedent since her neck was still bruised and sore. Of course, containing Carrots was not something that Bogo wanted to do, but he also knew that it would be best if she wasn't on the field without me anyways.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried off and got into my uniform.

I felt good to be in uniform again. I never thought I would be so happy to return to work in all of my years of conning. But here I am. Officer Wilde, ZPD, making the world a better place, as Judy would put it.

' _Shake it off, shake it off, sh-sh-sh, shak…'_

Well, that's my alarm to go. I checked my fur in the mirror before adjusting my badge and pocketing my keys, wallet, and phone.

Being back felt like I had opened a gift on Christmas. The best part is, is that Judy doesn't know that I am coming back in today so I get to surprise her.

"Morning Clawhauser! How are you this morning?"

Clawhauser giggled, grabbing another donut from the box. "Great. Nice to have you back Nick. Judy was starting to drive us crazy. She told me you weren't coming back until tomorrow though."

"That's what she thought. Where is she by the way?"

The cheetah grinned before saying, "In her cubicle, she got here early to finish up the case files she had been working on. Don't be late though, roll call is in ten minutes."

"Got it, Ben, see ya!"

Heading down the long hallway located off to the right of the lobby, I followed the line of cubicles big and small until I found the one labeled, Hopps/Wilde. Sneaking up behind Judy, I made sure to be extra careful as her ears can pick up a pin drop.

"Nice try slick, but you will have to be better than that."

"Wha…?" Before I could say another word or even scare her as I had planned, she had sprung out of her chair and leaped into my arms, giving me a big hug.

"I missed you," she mumbled into the shoulder of my uniform.

"I missed you too, Carrots."

Gazing past her and onto her desk, I spotted an open case file. The tab read, _The Mastermind._

"Don't tell me that you finished it without me, Carrots?"

"Sorry, Nick. But consider it a welcome back gift." With that, she pulled away from me and stared into my eyes. "Nick, I thought I lost you."

I was shocked at the sudden change of subject. All I could do was stare, waiting and confused.

"I guess that is the price that we have to pay for making the lives of the innocent people of Zootopia safe, huh. But that doesn't mean that we can't be careful. Nick, promise me you'll be careful. I know you can't promise to stay safe so at least promise me that you will be careful."

I grinned my charming Nick Wilde smile. "Only if you do first," I said, reaching up and brushing the slightly discolored spot on her neck.

"Sly fox."

"You know you love me," I said, milking the moment for all it was worth.

"Do I know that? Only if you promise."

"Promise, you?"

She smiled and turned to clean up her stuff. "Yes."

As we were walking down the hallway to roll call, she answered.

"Do I love you, yes, yes I do."

(A/N: I know that this is not exactly the perfect ending that some of you wanted but… there will be an epilogue and I have decided to do a sequel. I am excited as I hope some of you are. Make sure to follow my page to see if anything changes. When I have the title, I will put it in the A/N at the end of the epilogue. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed the Mastermind, but don't go just yet as there will be one more chapter. Thank you all for your help and support along the way. It has been quite a ride. Don't forget to tell me what you think and give me any suggestions. As always, cya next time!)


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Sirens blaring, Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde sped down the busy Zootopian streets after the black van in front of them.

"Chief, this is officer Hopps. He is coming down Broad St. now. If you hurry you can cut him off at Brewster St. Out."

"Copy that Hopps"

It had been a few months since the Mastermind incident. Judy's neck had fully healed and she was back to her normal self. It had taken a while to wrap her head around the fact that it was over. That she was safe, well, safer. Yet she always told herself that she would do the same thing over again if it meant bringing justice to someone like Lucas.

Nick's chest was as good as new if you ignore the scar. Whenever Judy saw the scar, she flinched and gave a heartening look to Nick, but he always shrugged it off, telling her that battle scars are stories. Stories that you can one day tell your family.

The wheels of the car screamed as Judy store the car into Brewster St, just as she had guessed. She slowed the fast speed a little as she knew what was about to happen.

Suddenly, Bogo's car blocked the road and the black van screeched to a stop.

Hopping out of the car, Judy held her gun high. "Put your hands where I can see them,"

Nothing.

"I said put your hands where I can see them!"

*bang*

A gunshot rang through the air as a bullet flew through the back windshield of the car, hitting the car door Judy was standing next to.

As if instinct, Judy dropped to the ground and Nick ran around to the back of the car to shield himself from any bullets.

She started to crawl forward towards the van as Bogo and his backup started exchanging fire with the target. Reaching into her pocket, she placed her handgun back in its holster and grabbed her taser. Observing her surroundings, she realized that the window on the passenger's side of the car was down, or missing, she didn't know.

Gunshots continued to ring out through the air as Officer Fangmeyer took a bullet to the right arm. Judy watched in horror as it ripped through his arm, causing the tiger to yip in pain.

That was it. Crawling along the passenger's side of the van, Judy clutched her taser, knowing that she had one shot at this.

 _Deep breath,_ she thought to herself, _1… 2… 3…_

The taser hit its mark on the leopard's chest, shaking as it rendered its victim powerless. After observing the weapon fall to the floor of the van, she yelled for everyone to cease fire and opened the passenger side door.

Crawling onto the seat, she grabbed her paw cuffs and started to give the speech. "You have the right to remain silent…"

"Good work today, Judy!" Clawhauser's loud and cheery voice flooded the lobby of the precinct as Nick and Judy approached him.

"All in a day's work," she replied with a smile.

"A day? Carrot's, it's not even lunch yet! Who knows, maybe we will do something else amazing the end of the day." Nick smiled, bumping Judy's arm with his, "Although I do have to admit, I am kinda tired. Mind sharin' one of those donuts with me, Ben?"

Reaching underneath the counter, Clawhauser pulled out a whole box full, followed by a muffled, "Anyone you like!"

Reaching into the box, Nick pulled out a chocolate donut with purple and blue icing on it. "Thanks, I owe ya!"

"Hopps, Wilde, my office, now!"

Bogo's voice rang out through the building as I turned to Clawhauser. "Don't look at me," he said in reply. "Maybe that's his happy sound. I mean, we wouldn't know because no one has ever heard it before."

Nick laughed. "There is only one problem Ben. I have heard that voice before."

Stepping into his office, Nick and Judy prepared for the worst, their thoughts trailing to every possible reason they could have been called into the office.

Bogo's office was a large square of walls lined up and down with cork boards and white boards which in themselves were covered in color and scribbles. His desk was cluttered with many papers and electronics. However, in the middle of his desk, it was empty all but one white envelope.

"Good afternoon Officers, please have a seat."

Turning to Nick, she gave him a strange look, conveying her strange thoughts on the behavior of their fearless leader. Shrugging, the two took their seats in the red lined chairs on the opposing side of the desk to Bogo.

"I know that it has been months since the Mastermind case. I never told you congrats, or how proud I was of you two staying strong through it all."

He paused and took a deep breath. Nick was starting to become suspicious of Bogo's actions while Judy was still wondering why they were here in the first place, her mind still lingering with fear of being in trouble.

"But, I am afraid I have bad news. This was dropped off this morning to one of our cleaning people that were washing the windows on the outside of the building. She said that the male was a cat, yet couldn't tell the species under the black hoodie that he was wearing. He asked her to give it to you, Judy."

Placing his hoof on the envelope, he slid it down the clear path on his oak desk, pushing it to Judy.

Without so much of a thought, Judy grabbed the letter and opened it, the tearing building enough tension in the air it could have snapped.

With a deep breath, she opened her mouth and began to read in a steady, yet shaky voice.

"Dear Judy…"

(A/N: So… that's it for the Mastermind. I hate endings, I always feel like that is the worst yet most satisfying part of Fanfiction Writing. I have definitely developed as a writer as this story has progressed as some of you have noticed. I thank all of you who have stayed with this story, your support is graciously accepted, trust me. As some of you may have guessed, I have decided to do a sequel. I hope that you guys are as excited as I am about his. I do have one thing to ask you. If you could give me your honest opinions on this story as a final say to this story, I would love to hear. I would like to give a shout out (for the second time) to Prince Maggie. Please go check them out! They had so much support for this story and it is people like them who keep writers like me on their toes. Thanks to everyone and I hope that you enjoyed the Mastermind. Expect the sequel to come around December. Why the long wait? As some of you fellow writers would know, it is a lot to keep on top of this and go through life, especially when you are a band nerd. But it won't be later than that. In roughly a week, I will be releasing another Zootopia story called "The 17 Days You Were Gone" so make sure to check that out. (It will be much better than this one ;)) Thanks again. Until next time, CreativePanda22, out!)


End file.
